Stage fright by Kise Ryouta
by Kuro-hagi
Summary: Sa jambe incontrôlable... Ses mains moites... Son coeur battant frénétiquement... Les sueurs froides... Kise avait le trac [Slice Of Life][HappyBirthday Kise]


**Auteur:** Kuro-Hagi – 13/06/2018

 **Genre:** Humeur - Slice of life

 **Disclaimer:** Tout ce monde et ce personnage appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

 **Note:** Un petit texte pour l'anniversaire de Kise… Que voulez-vous j'ai eu une soudaine inspiration ce n'était pas du tout prévu ! Je le dédicace à Lawiki dont c'était aussi l'anniversaire il y a peu et à PerigrinTouque qui a un petit faible pour Kise.

PerigrinTouque et Lawiki : Hey les filles… Je précise. Non ce n'est pas lui ! ;) Mais… Je suis gentille quand même. Je vous laisse un peu le choix.

 **Remerciements:** Merci à PerigrinTouque pour la relecture ! ^_^

* * *

 **Stage fright by Kise Ryouta**

 **.**

Sa jambe incontrôlable bougeait frénétiquement, suivant une cadence bien trop soutenue pour simplement battre la mesure. Elle se figeait de temps à autre lorsqu'il tentait de se maîtriser. Mais ça ne durait jamais bien longtemps. C'était comme s'il n'avait aucune prise sur cette jambe qui semblait avoir une volonté propre.

Ses mains étaient moites. Il n'osait pas les essuyer disgracieusement sur son pantalon, mais dieu qu'il avait horreur de ça. Elles tremblaient aussi, faisant bouger le papier qu'il tenait devant ses yeux. Mais ce n'était pas tant le mouvement que son incapacité à se concentrer qui l'empêchait de lire le texte qui y était imprimé.

Son cœur battait beaucoup trop vite dans sa poitrine de sportif de haut niveau pourtant au repos. Il se sentait presque mal d'avoir un rythme cardiaque aussi élevé en étant simplement assis sur une chaise. Il avait presque le souffle court et avait des sueurs froides dans cette pièce bien trop chaude.

Il avait simplement le trac. Il était rompu à l'exercice des _shootings_ photos et des défilés sur les podiums. Les caméras et les appareils photos ne l'impressionnaient plus. Les heures à attendre dans un environnement chaud et confiné dans des tenues plus variées et extravagantes les unes que les autres, les heures à passer entre les mains de professionnels de l'habillement, du maquillage ou de la coiffure. Bien-sûr, à chaque _shooting_ ou défilé, il y avait toujours une petite montée d'adrénaline. Mais ce qu'il éprouvait aujourd'hui était incomparable. Assis sur sa chaise comme s'il était un puceau du monde du _showbiz_ , comme s'il n'avait jamais passé un _casting_ de sa vie, il se liquéfiait tout bonnement sur place.

Il attendait son tour, regardant les autres jeunes hommes, entrer dans la pièce pour ressortir entre cinq et vingt minutes plus tard. Il supposait que plus le temps passé dans la pièce était long, meilleures étaient les chances de réussite. Il était stressé comme jamais. Cela devait remonter à ses tous premiers podiums de vivre un trac comme celui-là. Quoiqu'il n'avait pas réellement souvenir d'avoir un jour été aussi impressionné. Au fond, aujourd'hui défiler devant des milliers de personnes, poser devant des caméras, prendre des poses improbables, tout cela lui semblait naturel et ne le troublait plus. Il avait suffisamment confiance en sa beauté pour être assez sûr de lui. A chaque fois que la porte s'ouvrait pour l'appel du prochain candidat, son cœur faisait un méchant bond dans sa poitrine. A ce rythme il allait faire une crise cardiaque avant que ce ne soit son tour d'entrer.

Comment était-il arrivé là déjà ? C'était tout de même assez improbable… L'opportunité lui avait été offerte de passer cette audition sans qu'il n'ait fait un quelconque mouvement pour l'obtenir ni même la solliciter. A vrai dire, l'idée de participer à un tel projet n'avait jamais fait qu'effleurer son esprit, il n'avait jamais envisagé ça sérieusement. Et pourtant, son agent l'avait appelé pour lui annoncer la nouvelle tout excité en disant qu'on le voulait absolument pour ce travail. Il avait tapé dans l'œil du réalisateur, alors qu'il répondait à une _interview_ où il évoquait le basket et celui-ci voulait absolument lui offrir le rôle principal de son prochain film à gros budget.

Aujourd'hui, bien que le rôle lui ait été proposé sans qu'il ne le demande, il devait malgré tout se présenter à l'audition comme tous les autres candidats. Sans doute parce qu'il n'avait absolument aucune expérience en la matière.

"Kotaro, Shuuji."

Il sursauta une nouvelle fois. Le temps que son cœur se remette, il réalisa. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas été appelé ? Il avait eu le temps de se rendre compte que les candidats étaient appelés par ordre alphabétique. Il aurait dû passer avant ce 'Kotaro'.

Son stress monta d'un cran. Il s'était trompé ? Il n'était pas au bon endroit ? Non. Ce n'était pas possible. Il s'était présenté à l'hôtesse d'accueil comme toutes les personnes présentes et il faisait bien parti des candidats convoqués ce jour.

Il n'avait pas accepté tout de suite de passer cette audition. Jouer les mannequins ne lui avait jamais fait peur, mais jouer la comédie c'était une toute autre histoire. Il n'avait jamais fait ça de sa vie. En plus, il devait jouer le rôle d'un jeune yakuza psychopathe et schizophrène avec dédoublement de la personnalité. Non. Le film en question était loin d'être une comédie, et loin d'être facile. Et il n'y connaissait absolument rien dans tout ça. Il avait passé deux heures ce matin à se préparer, sous le regard blasé et moqueur de son amant. Celui-ci lui répétant sans cesse qu'il était parfait et qu'il n'avait pas à s'en faire, il n'avait rien à perdre après tout. Oui mais, il n'y arrivait pas. Il stressait. Parce que même s'il n'avait rien à perdre, il savait que c'était une superbe opportunité pour sa carrière. Même s'il n'avait jamais vraiment envisagé un tel tournant, il commençait à se lasser du mannequinat et n'avait pas vraiment d'autres idées pour se recycler. L'opportunité était parfaite et tombait à pic. Et puis, son amant l'avait encouragé, enthousiaste à la lecture du synopsis. Il avait donc accepté. Mais maintenant il était flippé comme jamais. Encore plus que lorsqu'il avait dû faire son _coming out_ à ses parents qui l'avaient pris presque la main dans le sac, plus précisément dans le pantalon de son petit ami de l'époque. Il avait eu une telle frayeur qu'il avait pris la sage décision de leur annoncer sa véritable orientation sexuelle. Il avait vraiment flippé ce jour où il les avait convoqués pour leur expliquer qu'il aimait les hommes, il en était au bord des larmes, tellement inquiet à l'idée que ses parents chéris puissent le rejeter. Il s'était confessé la voix tremblante et s'excusant de ne pas être 'normal'. Ses parents l'avaient regardé avec des yeux ronds, avant de lui demander gentiment de se calmer. Puis le plus naturellement du monde sa mère avait répondu qu'ils le savaient et pensaient qu'il en avait conscience. Ce fut le moment le plus stressant de sa vie. Et aujourd'hui, il était donc encore plus angoissé qu'à ce moment-là. Comment pourrait-il réciter un texte convenablement si sa voix tremblait autant que ce jour-là ?

Il s'était préparé avec soin, choisissant sa tenue une semaine à l'avance pour la changer tous les jours jusqu'au dernier matin où il en avait choisi trois différentes au bord de l'hystérie, incapable de choisir. Jusqu'à ce que son homme, l'oblige à s'asseoir sur le lit et choisisse lui-même sa tenue, en réalité la toute première qu'il avait lui-même composée. Sérieux, un sourire et un ton rassurant dans la voix son petit ami lui avait tendu les vêtements en lui rappelant que s'il y avait bien une chose pour laquelle il était imbattable c'était pour son sens du style. Il avait un talent certain pour s'habiller. Et comme, sous ses airs blasés son petit ami était en réalité très attentif, pour achever de le convaincre il lui rappela tout ce qu'il lui avait lui-même expliqué en sélectionnant les différents éléments de l'ensemble choisi et qui en faisait la tenue parfaite pour ce rôle. Il portait donc un pantalon près du corps noir, surmonté d'un _t-shirt_ blanc et ample et un gilet large et long assorti au pantalon, des _boots_ et un chapeau tout aussi sombres complétaient la tenue. Il avait ajouté peu d'accessoires, lui qui pourtant en raffolait mais ça ne correspondait pas au personnage. Il ne portait alors qu'une simple chaîne d'argent autour de son cou avec un pendentif stylisé en forme de dragon. Ses cheveux, qu'il portait mi-longs, étaient noués en une demi-queue lui donnant un air plus dur. Après une longue hésitation, il avait conservé la boucle qu'il portait souvent à son oreille. Ce n'était plus un anneau qu'il préférait à présent, mais une perle noire qui était assortie au _piercing_ que son petit ami portait sur sa langue. Et lors des évènements importants il aimait arborer ce bijou en particulier. Il aurait aimé que son homme l'accompagne mais il avait du travail lui aussi et ne pouvait pas se libérer pour si peu. Quoique s'il le lui avait demandé, il se serait arrangé pour être présent.

Il soupira. Ses mains étaient de plus en plus moites et sa vessie se rétractait. Mais s'il était appelé alors qu'il se rafraîchissait aux toilettes ? Il ne restait plus que cinq personnes dans la pièce, sur les vingt présents à l'arrivée. Le jeune mannequin commençait à douter de pouvoir résister à la pression jusqu'à la fin. Et plus il essayait de se raisonner, plus il stressait. N'y tenant plus, il finit par se lever pour aller aux sanitaires faire une pause 'technique' salutaire… Ou pas. Il se rendit rapidement compte qu'il n'avait en réalité qu'à peine envie d'uriner. Il se lava les mains en soupirant et se passa de l'eau sur le visage. Ses mains tremblaient toujours. Là seul devant le miroir, il se mit à s'engueuler tout seul.

"Oi Ryouta ! Tu fous quoi là ? T'es sérieux t'as le trac pour cette connerie ? Alors que tu montes sur les podiums devant des milliers de gens tous les mois ? Que tu te fais mitrailler par les caméras et appareils photos tous les jours ?!"

Il haussa le ton.

"Mais arrête bordel ! A croire que t'as pas de couilles."

Il rit tout seul, éclatant sa bulle de colère comme ça d'un coup.

"Je deviens vulgaire en plus."

Il inspira profondément. Et se regarda dans le miroir un visage recomposé illuminé d'un sourire éclatant.

"Allez Ryou ! Tu vas assurer. Personne ne peut résister à ton charme n'est-ce pas ?"

Ce petit éclat l'ayant un peu calmé, il continua à parler tout seul en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

"Il va encore se foutre de ma gueule quand je vais lui raconter ça."

La main sur la poignée de la porte, il se figea quand il entendit des applaudissements lents derrière lui. Un homme d'une quarantaine d'années en costume gris, l'observait en souriant.

"Je savais que vous seriez parfait."

Ryouta resta coi reconnaissant le célèbre réalisateur qui l'avait convoqué à ce _casting_.


End file.
